


Ordinary Day

by gladdecease



Category: Heroes (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Linderman, Ned (the Piemaker), and a pie-making contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/32535.html?thread=6477335#t6477335) in response to [aurilly](http://aurilly.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Heroes/Pushing Daisies, Linderman/Ned, pie-making contest

On an ordinary day, in an ordinary place, a Piemaker was making pies. This was no ordinary piemaker, of course, but The Piemaker, Ned, with the completely unordinary ability to bring dead people back to life with a touch. And, as it turned out, it was not as ordinary a day as he had thought.

"Hey Ned," called Olive Snook, reading through the mail as she walked into the Pie Hole. "You've got a letter."

"A letter?" Accepting the envelope, the Piemaker opened it and pulled out a very thick, folded piece of paper. It was, in fact an invitation. Reading it, the Piemaker frowned. "What...?"

Olive climbed onto one of the barstools to get a better look. "What is it?"

It was, in fact, an invitation to a pie-making contest.

The facts were these:

Mr Daniel Linderman was fifty-five years, six months, twelve days, eleven hours, fifteen minutes and three seconds old when he realized that he was bored. He was a very rich man, owner of a very fancy hotel in Las Vegas, with connections to several unscrupulous organizations that had never been sufficiently proven to the court's content. At that very moment, he was waiting for a friend's son to be nominated for an election he would rig, but until such a time had very little to do.

And as such, he was bored.

Now, Mr Linderman had several hobbies. He liked growing plants, he liked using his very special and unique abilities to heal living things, and he liked to cook. He was possibly not as good a cook as his personal chef, but there was something he found very fun in baking a pie. There was often the problem of no one around him wanting to eat any pie, but that could be solved easily enough.

When he learned of the Piemaker through a friend in the city where the Piemaker worked, who swore by the delicious flavor and variety of the pies, Mr Linderman knew what he had to do. And so he sent the Piemaker an invitation to challenge him in pie-making, and determine which of theirs was the better pie.

Somewhat reluctantly, and very fearfully (for even if the unscrupulous connections were _never_ proven, the rumors of them still existed) the Piemaker came to Las Vegas on the appointed day at the appointed time, Olive following behind him, lugging a small cart loaded with the Piemaker's treasured ingredients.

Mr Linderman greeted his opponent, who was quite confused to be matching the mobster rumors with the kindly old man appearance of Mr Linderman, and then the competition began.

Each of the contestants prepared his specialty (Mr Linderman: apple crisp; the Piemaker: triple berry), and presented a slice to each of the judges, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side.

It was quickly determined by the impartial judging committee of Olive Snook, Mr Linderman's personal chef, and Mr Linderman's hotel's chef, that Mr Linderman did not quite know how to make an apple pie taste both tart and sweet, while the Piemaker's triple berry was sweet and well balanced by the ice cream; Mr Linderman's pie crust was hard and chewy, while the Piemaker's was light and flaky. The Piemaker was declared the winner.

As Ned prepared to return to the Pie Hole with his prize (his travel paid for, a small plaque reading 'best pie in show', and a check for a rather large sum of money), he bade Mr Linderman farewell with a comment that rather changed his focus in the kitchen.

"Why not try savory pies? I... personally, I find them difficult to make, but you, Mr Linderman, I think you might enjoy it."

Within the next six months, Mr Linderman developed the perfect pot-pie recipe, and his friend's son decided to run for Congress. Meanwhile, the Piemaker kept his business running, solved the murder of his first love and brought her back to life.

It's strange what an unordinary day can do.


End file.
